


Caesar and The Gluteus Maximus

by lonelyfisher



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Caesar's Legion, Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyfisher/pseuds/lonelyfisher
Summary: Caesar and his legate, Joshua Graham, have been conquering the southwest for over 20 years now. They've been by each other's side as leaders and as friends...Until now





	Caesar and The Gluteus Maximus

I've been thinking about making a move for a while now. 

I remember these feelings starting when we had just finished some dumb meeting about the NCR. In the meeting they were yelling about the slaves or some shit and it had got me thinking about something. This had been an underlying problem that I have not thought of.

For some reason I don't get pleasure from the priestesses or the slaves anymore, it's like they've gotten worse. After that meeting I've tried every kinky thing I could think of from tying them up to shitting on them. I've even asked Vulpes for help but all he suggests is furry shit.

He says "owo why dwon't you try pwtting this tail in your wittle butt Caesar-Kun >:3c?" Like fuck no I'm not risking my dignity just to get a good nut. I've have a better plan to get off now. My legate, Joshua Graham is a very quiet but brutal fellow, but also he has something that is very special about him.

He's thicc af, he has a bigger ass than most women in the whores in New Vegas. And his tight mom jeans certainly helps a lot. He's a good little boy he never disobeys Daddy’s orders and always does what he's told. Maybe he's doing squats and wearing tight jeans to get my attention. I get so fucking hard every time I see his ass. Am I catching…

The Gay?

Most likely, I'm going to confront him about his matter and tell him that I need to empty my nuts into his large caboose. I tell my Praetorian guards to fetch the legate and leave afterwards. After a couple minutes he walks in, still in the same bulletproof slut vest and shit colored hair. His blue giant melon eyes always have creeped me out. Sweat drips from his brow as he walks towards me he looks nervous, for some reason. 

"Ave, was there something you wish to talk about Caesar?" he said with a slightly shaking but stern voice.

"Yes Joshua, it's a very important matter. Something that has been on my mind for some time. Let me ask you, how satisfied are you with the females in this camp?"

Joshua's look of worry turned into confusion.

"Well...I-I, That's a strange thing to ask Caesar, my encounters have been norm-"

"ARE YOU SUre?"

"Yes Caesar" he retorted.

"Is there anything your doing to catch my attention?"

"W-what?"

"Wearing tight pants? Doing exercises to make your gluteus maximus larger?"

"No Caesar, I would never think of doing such a sinful activity. Lord knows he would punish me for an action like that."

He’s starting to piss me off, I don’t know if it’s the heat or the fact that he doesn’t share the same feelings as me. Then again Joshua always has been a huge pussy when it comes to love or any sort of human interaction.

"Okay look Joshua I’m going to be honest with you, I want you to have my babies.”

Joshua looked at me with his big fucking icy blue marbles eyes in complete and utter shock. There was a moment of silence between us.

I broke the silence because this pussy ain’t saying shit.

“Joshua you’re ass has been distracting me, your tight jeans make your ass huge. They make my peeper so fucking hard. I was wondering if you wonder like to experiment for a bit. There’s a reason I made the guards leave.”

Joshua was still in shock it looked like the fucker had a stroke. It was a while until he responded.

“Caesar, this is against my beliefs you know, playing around with other men will send me to heck and I’ve been sin fre-”

“Are you fucking kidding me, you rape and kill bitches on a daily basis for the past 20 years which is against your belief mind you, but having some private time with your best friend you’ll go to hell!?”

I declared angrily.

Joshua sighed “Well you do have a point I suppose we could try, I’m going to heck anyway.”

Joshua got up and started heading towards my bed. This is where the fun begins.

 

As he was heading toward the bed I caught a glimpse of his face and he looked tired and unconvinced. I tried to reason our actions more.

“It’s not gay Joshua, we’re just friends having some quality friendly bonding time.”

Joshua sighed “Let’s just take off our clothes and get this over with.”

“I really don’t want to take off my clothes since you’ll be the bottom you take off your clothes”

“Oh come on Edward quit being a baby and-”

“Shut up and take off your slut vest”

“I really wish you would stop interrupting me and it’s SLCPD”

Yeah right like I was going to be the bottom, my 14 inch long schlong will be the one to enter that sweet thicc ass.

He started with taking off his his slut vest and his white shirt came along with it. He laid on top of the bed naked like daddy’s little slut should. His dick was okay not as big as mine of course.

I started kissing his neck to get him excited, well as excited as an old man will get. He started moaning and I felt his dick bruise against my king’s skirt. That was quick, did anyone ever kiss him before? Man he’s weirder than I thought. I must have been kissing his neck for a couple minutes before i flipped him around. 

“W-wait Edward, that wasn’t too long c-can’t you kiss me a little longer?” Joshua stuttered.

“No.”

I whipped out my huge dick and it was really big the biggest in the whole Legion. I tore up any woman and they always wanted more. I never raped anyone because they wanted my big dick so badly. They loved me so much they came back to me everyday. Women made lines just to bounce on my huge cock.

“Wow Edward that’s pretty small.”

“SHUT UP JOSHUA!!!”

His ass was so big it took me a while to find his asshole. I started my thrusting we both moaned in unison. I rammed my dick against his Uterus making sure I hit him really hard. His cheeks began to jiggle like Jello as the ground began to shake violently. Our sexy sex caused an Earthquake. His delicious glutes clenched on my basketballs and holy Mars his asshole felt amazing around my cock. I moaned very loudly. I came inside, all over his ass and aimed at his face for giving me that smug fucking look.

“Well that was quick.”

“Because your ass was amazing sweetie.” I gave him a smooch on his cheek. >//3//<

“I really need to be going now Ed, I need to attend to talk with Vulpes about our new plan and also purge by soul of sin.” He said as he was putting on his Slut gear.

“Can we try this again next time?”

“Maybe…”

I looked at his sweet ass as he left, I feel a lot better with this off my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic although I've been reading fics for two years, I've decided that I would try and take a stab at it. I hope I did good desu, criticism is appreciated! ^~^


End file.
